headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
T-Dog
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Theodore Douglas | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2012 | 1st appearance = "Guts" | final appearance = "Killer Within" | actor = IronE Singleton }} T-Dog is a nickname attributed to Theodore Douglas, a supporting character from the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by Robert "IronE" Singleton, he was introduced in the second episode of season one, "Guts". Biography T-Dog was an African American male and a survivor of the zombie plague that overtook most of the United States. Along with several others, he sought refuge inside a department store in Atlanta, Georgia, which had been overrun by hordes of the undead. Another survivor, Merle Dixon, was a rampant racist who attacked T-Dog, kicking him to the ground and beating him mercilessly. The others in the group had to restrain Merle and he was handcuffed to a pipe running horizontally across the roof of the building. When it came time to evacuate the building, the group debated over what to do about Merle. Though several of them were almost willing to leave Merle behind, it was T-Dog who decided to set him free. Former police officer Rick Grimes gave T-Dog the keys to the handcuffs, but when he went upstairs to free Merle, he tripped and the keys fell down into a drainage pipe. He was left with no choice but to abandon him, but he barricaded the door to the roof to prevent zombies from getting to him. Walking Dead: Guts T-Dog accompanied the group to a camp set up by other survivors outside the city. Among the group was Merle's brother Daryl. He told him the news about his brother and the two nearly came to blows over it. Under Rick's guidance, a group of men agreed to venture back to Atlanta to stock up on weapons and to free Merle Dixon. When they arrived however, they found that Merle had used a rusty hacksaw to cut off his own hand and escape. Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs Before leaving the city, T-Dog and the others ran afoul of a gang of supposed street hoods who had abducted one of their number and were holding him hostage in exchange for guns. The two rival groups came to a peaceful accord however as they learned that the street thugs were actually taking care of patients at an abandoned nursing home. T-Dog and the others returned to camp, but several zombies managed to follow them and attacked them late in the evening. T-Dog took up arms against them, bringing several zombies down himself with a shovel. Unfortunately however, the group suffered several casualties. Walking Dead: Vatos Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Michelle MacLaren and Frank Darabont based upon concepts originally developed by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * T-Dog is unique to the The Walking Dead television series and does not have a comic book counterpart. * Actor IronE Singleton was born in Atlanta, Georgia - the central setting for season one of The Walking Dead. See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 casualties Category:2012 character deaths Category:Categorized